I Hear Your Voice
by FutureBroadwayDiva06
Summary: Rachel Berry was considered the next Liza. What happens when she has a chance encounter with an old high school flame in her Junior year of college? A situation that completely alters her life forever...


_**I hear Your Voice**_

_Prologue:_

Melody St. Claire sat on the balcony watching the street below. She spotted a few kids playing jump rope, stick ball, and drawing on the sidewalk with colorful chalk. It was a darker spring day, the air slightly bitter with dark clouds above. Melody had a slight cold so she wore her favorite magenta baret with a striped matching scarf. She smiled slightly, wishing she could play with other children, but her mother would never allow it. Melody wasn't an average six year old, she was going to be a star. At least her mother kept telling her that. She wasn't allowed to play with the kids outside of school becasue they were "infectuous germ factories" according to her mother.

Melody had luscious, long auburn hair that went past her shoulders and chocolate brown colored eyes to match. A few freckles sprinkled here and there on her face complimented her dimpled cheeks and lopsided smile. She never thought twice about her mother's looks. She was an older mom, older than the rest of her friends at school she'd noticed. She had a few wrinkles and blonde curly hair that was going grey. She was tall and thin, always running around becasue she was super busy. Melody was taken care of primarily by her nanny, Agnes.

Agnes was from a far away country called sweden. Her nanny took her to school, and her singing and dancing lessons. Melody would practice piano with Agnes at home since she was a piano teacher. The little girl liked her lessons; she was going to be a star afterall. She just had no desire the past few days ever since she'd found out she was adopted. Accidently. Melody couldn't tell her mom she knew she wasn't her REAL mom.

_Melody couldn't sleep well a few nights back and was walking down the hall to the kitchen, when she heard her mother talking loudly and fast on the phone. She approached her bedroom door that was ajar, and listened in, even though she had been told never to do that._

_"Well, if you don't get a job soon Kenny, I'm sending her to the orphanage. Or worse, I'll find that no good slut of an ex-girlfriend of yours, wherever she is, and drop her on the doorstep...of coarse she thinks I'm her mother. I did it to protect you. She doesn't know who you are she doesn't know you exist! Just hurry up and find a job, that was the deal...She is going to grow up and realise she doesn't look a thing like you or me, and start asking questions..." Melody had heard enough to get upset. She ran down the halls toward Agnes' room, tears down her face._

_"Little one, what is wrong? was it a nightmare?" she asked taking the little girl into her arms. Melody clung to Agens for support. "I heard my mom talking. She was talking to someone named Kenny...she was talking fast and saying that she wasn't my mom!" Mel began to cry again, as Agnes took in the words. Agnes was already told by Mrs. St. Claire that Melody was adopted. Her father was off looking for work after failing to become the star he thought he was going to be. Melody's REAL mother was his ex-girlfriend from college a few years back. She didn't know where either of them were, but she was sworn to secrecy not to tell Melody that she was adopted by her grandmother. It would ruin everything._

_"My dear, I think it was a misunderstanding, okay? Now why don't we get you back into bed and start fresh tomorrow. I won't tell your mother you heard her, you know how angry she gets with us when we don't listen." Agnes carried the tired little girl back to her room and placed her in the rather large bed for a little girl, she observed._

_"There we are. Nice and tight. The way you like it. Here's some water, I'll set it next to you in case you get thirsty. I know how you get thirsty when your sad." Agnes set the glass of water next to her nightstand. She turned off the light and kissed Melody's forehead. _

_Melody rolled over to look out her window, holding tightly onto the blanket she couldn't sleep without. She's had it since she was born and takes it everywhere with her. She keeps it hidden in her backpack so her mom and Agnes wouldn't know. Well, she wasn't real mother anymore. Melody looked at the stars shining through her window. Somewhere out there she hoped her real mommy was looking for her, waiting for her to come home._

Melody snapped out of her day dream when her Calico cat Misty, jumped on her lap to say hi. She pet her kitty, and watched the kids below. "Misty? Do you think my real mommy is out there?" Melody watched the kids play a little bit more before her name was called to go back inside.


End file.
